<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you just...? | YeonBin by boos_pledis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534193">Did you just...? | YeonBin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis'>boos_pledis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a cold night and once they make it home, date night takes a sexual turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you just...? | YeonBin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TXT have literally made a spot for themselves in my ult list like I CANT-</p>
<p>follow me if you'd like: <a href="https://twitter.com/heart_xiu">twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for the date, hyung. I loved it." Soobin says as him and Yeonjun walk under the twinkling night sky, the chill of the dark breezing past them and making Soobin shiver. </p>
<p>"You cold?" Yeonjun asks, moving closer to Soobin anyway in hopes of preserving body heat for his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Soobin nods. "Yeah." He huddles closer to Yeonjun and clings to him. "Let's go back to my apartment, it's closer." Yeonjun agrees easily and the two head off in the direction of Soobin's home. </p>
<p>The walk is short, probably about five minutes, but it feels longer than that because of the coolness lingering in the air. Yeonjun can see where it gets to Soobin, spreading a red tinge on his nose and cheeks. </p>
<p>Soobin opens the door and a wave of warmth contrasts the outside temperature, the two rushing inside. Soobin sighs once they're surrounded by the warm air of the apartment. "It feels so good in here." </p>
<p>"No kidding." Yeonjun replies as he takes his shoes off and slips on a pair of slippers he had left from his previous visit. </p>
<p>Soobin copies the motions after taking in the warmth for a couple minutes. "I can make us some cocoa, Yeonjunnie hyung, if you'd like?" </p>
<p>"Sure." Yeonjun makes sure to plant a sweet kiss on Soobin's lips before he heads off in the direction of the kitchen. Yeonjun situates himself comfortably on the couch, sinking into the cushy pillows surrounding him. </p>
<p>Yeonjun flits through his phone as Soobin makes the hot cocoa, texting his roommates that he won't be home for the night. "Hey, Soobinnie?" He calls to his boyfriend in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Is Taehyun home?" </p>
<p>"No, he told me earlier that he'd be at your place with Gyu and Kai." Soobin explains and Yeonjun can hear the sound of a whipped cream can spraying. </p>
<p>It only takes a few more minutes before Soobin is walking in with two cups of hot cocoa, careful not to spill or knock over the slight tower of whipped cream on top. </p>
<p>Yeonjun takes his from Soobin and looks at it with a raised eyebrow. "Overboard much?" </p>
<p>"What? It's whipped cream, you know you love it." Soobin pouts at him and Yeonjun can't hold back a smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right." Yeonjun licks his lips before using his finger to scoop a small portion of it in his mouth. </p>
<p>It seems Soobin had the same idea, except his scoop is way bigger than Yeonjun's. He shoves it in his mouth and his cheeks puff, making him look like a rabbit. There's whipped cream on his upper lip, but Soobin only continues to scoop more of the whipped topping into his mouth. </p>
<p>Yeonjun does the same and once they're finished with the sweet cream, he turns to Soobin and sees the mess of it on his lips. "Soobinnie," he chuckles joyously at the adorable way Soobin made a mess of his face, "you have whipped cream on your lips." </p>
<p>Soobin swallows his mouthful and his eyes widen. "Really?" His lips pucker in that cute way they do whenever he leaves his mouth open in surprise. Yeonjun finds it endearing. </p>
<p>He nods and sets down his cup of hot chocolate. He scoots closer to his younger boyfriend and smiles with a new glint of mischievousness in his brown irises. "I'll get it for you." Soobin's eyes narrow in suspicion of what Yeonjun's thinking of doing, but he lets him do it anyway. </p>
<p>Yeonjun bites his lip as he leans forward and releases it the moment he's close enough. He smirks and instead of kissing it off of Soobin like Soobin expected when he started moving towards him, he licked it off the corner of his mouth. Soobin shudders and Yeonjun takes the chance to catch his boyfriend off guard with a kiss. He claims Soobin's lips as his and takes his time sucking on his upper lip where most of the sticky cream is. Soobin mewls in surprise at the gesture, but feels powerless to stop him.</p>
<p>Yeonjun pulls away when he gets it all, but apparently Soobin has other ideas as he quickly sits the cup of hot cocoa down and yanks Yeonjun back into a more passionate, more heated kiss. Their mouths clash and it's only a matter of time before Yeonjun slips his tongue into Soobin's mouth. </p>
<p>Soobin's hand is craddling the bottom of Yeonjun's chin as their lips swell from the rough contact. Soon, Yeonjun's hands trail down Soobin's chest, brushing over his nipples - purposely or not, he'll never know -, and come to grip Soobin's tiny waist. He brings Soobin close to himself, completely immersed in the kisses. </p>
<p>"Yeonjunnie...hyung," Soobin whines hotly into his mouth as Yeonjun starts to trail wet, open mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Yeonjun sucks mercilessly at the porcelain white of Soobin's skin. A hickey soon forms right underneath Soobin's pulse point. </p>
<p>Soobin uses the hand that had snuck into the hair on Yeonjun's nape to take Yeonjun's hand and trail it down to where he was hard in his jeans. He whispers to him, "Hyung, I want you." </p>
<p>Yeonjun groans into his neck and trails back up to his lips, guiding Soobin onto his back on the couch. He kisses him breathless as he climbs on top of him. Yeonjun makes sure to slot his one leg between Soobin's so that he's sitting on one of Soobin's thighs. </p>
<p>Soobin arches into his touch and soon enough, neither of them can control the urge to start humping and grinding on the other. Soobin's hips flex upwards and his hard rubs harshly against Yeonjun's thick thigh, forcing a moan from his throat. </p>
<p>Yeonjun does it as well and not too long after Soobin has started, grinding down on the tensed thigh underneath him. Breathy moans tumble from his mouth as he sloppily kisses along Soobin's neck. He bites his neck and Soobin's hips rock down on his thigh. </p>
<p>Yeonjun pulls away to look at the beautiful mess he's made Soobin into. Soobin's eyes are half lidded, a glaze over his eyes as the pleasure overtakes his brain and ability to do anything else except chase the feeling. His lips are parted and hot pants huff out between them as he continues to thrust against Yeonjun's thigh. </p>
<p>He's gorgeous, absolutely stunning in Yeonjun's half lidded eyes, to see him a mess for Yeonjun only makes him harder. His jeans feel tighter than ever before, but he can't find it in himself to remove them while Soobin is pleasuring himself so well against his thigh. </p>
<p>An idea pops into Yeonjun's mind and he moves his hands down to Soobin's wildly sporadic hips, catching them in a harsh grip and forcing them to slow down. Soobin whines at the sudden loss of pleasure and breaks out of the daze enough to look at Yeonjun above him.</p>
<p>Yeonjun wears a smirk on his face as he watches Soobin's sounds grow confused and a bit impatient. He presses his thigh into Soobin's hard on and pulls a sharp gasp from the younger under him. Soobin's hips are slowly as he starts working them to hump with a harder pressure. </p>
<p>Soobin's lips move as if he's trying to form words that haven't even formed in his mind yet, his face flushed a deep red and the flush traveling down his neck and onto his chest. </p>
<p>Yeonjun loves it, loves that he's having such an effect on the younger. He kisses Soobin's swollen red lips and brings up one of his hands to rub over one of Soobin's sensitive nipples.  </p>
<p>It pulls an abrupt keen from the other, his back arching and hips trying to move faster even though they can't with the way Yeonjun is restraining them. "Oh, Yeonjun hyung, please." His voice is thick with utter bliss and Yeonjun feels himself becoming impossibly harder. Soobin looks so fucked out and he hasn't even been fucked yet. Yeonjun's going crazy.</p>
<p>Pressing light kisses to the corner of Soobin's mouth and trailing them across his cheek all the way to his ear, Yeonjun licks the shell. He can feel the way Soobin is getting overwhelmed with pleasure and it brings a delightful feeling to his nether regions.</p>
<p>Soobin crossed his legs behind Yeonjun's bent leg in between them and pushes down even harder on Yeonjun's thigh. It's hot, even with Yeonjun teasing him the way he is. A loud moan drags off of Soobin's puffy lips. </p>
<p>Yeonjun moves the hand that's over Soobin's shirt next and slips it underneath the fabric, playing with his nipple. Rolling it between two fingers, pressing down on it, pinching and squeezing it. Soobin jerks every time because his buds are so, so sensitive, and Yeonjun knows this. Knows this so well that he uses it to his advantage. </p>
<p>As he plays with nipple and feels Soobin grinding down on his thigh, he bites at his ear lobe and teases in a low voice, "I bet you can come like this." </p>
<p>Yeonjun must've overlooked just how much Soobin was affected by all this because the next thing he knows, Soobin's bucking harshly and then he seizes, a loud mewl ripping from his throat as he does, indeed, 'come like this' - just as Yeonjun had predicted. </p>
<p>He wasn't expecting it. He didn't think, doesn't think until Soobin's hips are rubbing on his thigh as much as he can during his orgasm. Yeonjun's mouth falls open in shock as he watches Soobin. </p>
<p>Soobin breaks out of his orgasmic haze and looks at his boyfriend, the embarrassment finally catching up with him now that he’s able to think properly. His eyes are wide and he's panting heavily. "I-I..." </p>
<p>"Did you just...?" Yeonjun questions, still shocked. </p>
<p>Soobin nods slowly and he licks his lips. Yeonjun looks down and sees a wet spot on his jeans where the come is seeping through his boxers. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Soobinnie, you're so fucking hot." Yeonjun leans down and takes Soobin's lips with his own, kissing him fiercely and passionately. </p>
<p>Soobin moans into the kisses and eventually pulls back from Yeonjun. "Sit back, hyung, let me suck you off." </p>
<p>Yeonjun groans loudly and obeys, laying back against the couch as Soobin gets off and gets on his knees in front of Yeonjun. Soobin works open Yeonjun's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pulls out Yeonjun's hard cock and immediately gives kitten licks to the leaking tip. He moans at the taste of his boyfriend and takes the head into his mouth. </p>
<p>Soobin bobs his head with just the tip in his mouth, licking the underside and stopping occasionally to greedily suck on it. After doing that for a bit, he pushes furthur and deep throats his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Yeonjun whines at the attention Soobin is giving to his cock and can't help but thrust his hips up. "You're taking it so well, Soobinnie, taking me so, so well." He moans and clutches at Soobin's hair. </p>
<p>Soobin moans around Yeonjun and chokes, the noises wet and lewd, but hot enough to make Yeonjun feel the heat in his belly burning. He pulls off to say, "Won't you come for me, hyunggie?" Soobin asks, his lips swollen and pouty. He shoves the tip back in his mouth and bobs his head again while looking up into Yeonjun's eyes. </p>
<p>Yeonjun keens and tilts his head back, unexpectedly thrusting up into Soobin's mouth and Soobin taking it like a pro. Yeonjun continues to thrust and thrust and thrust until he felt the coiled heat in his stomach snap. He came into Soobin's mouth, the younger taking it in stride and swallowing easily. </p>
<p>Pulling off, Soobin tucks Yeonjun away and gets back on the couch, cuddling up to his hyung. He moves some hair out of Yeonjun's eyes and cups his face in his hands, Yeonjun's eyes glazed over and lips parted as he pants heavily. "So cute like this, Yeonjunnie hyung." He kisses his boyfriend and it seems to be enough to break him out of his foggy state. </p>
<p>Yeonjun kisses back eagerly, nuzzling his cheek into his boyfriend's hand. Soobin smiles into the kiss and Yeonjun can't help himself, he smiles too, which ends up breaking the kiss. Then they both start giggling, leaning into each other and holding each other. </p>
<p>Once they've settled down, Soobin looks at the coffee table holding their abandoned cups of what is now cold chocolate. "Awe, our hot chocolate is probably cold." He pouts. </p>
<p>"Well, if it's cold now, it'll be frozen solid once I'm done with you." Yeonjun smirks and gives Soobin another kiss. </p>
<p>"Um, that isn't scientifically possible in this room." Soobin says when they pull apart. </p>
<p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean." </p>
<p>Soobin smirks right back at him. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." </p>
<p>And just like that, round two had officially begun.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>